


Haunted and Hunted Prequel - Hello My Old Heart Lyric Comic

by suddenlyGoats



Series: H&H [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Gen, Transcendence AU, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddenlyGoats/pseuds/suddenlyGoats
Summary: Vin's childhood sucked, so I did the obvious thing and spent five months making a lyrical comic about it. This "fic" just contains an embedded youtube video.
Series: H&H [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/966918
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Haunted and Hunted Prequel - Hello My Old Heart Lyric Comic

  
  
[Youtube link](https://youtu.be/OtZRMwnO5jk)  


**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about Vin's childhood a bunch, and I started a fic about it but, well, it was really depressing. Like, jesus fuck I gave this boy a shitty past. And I don't think anyone wants to read about Vin's survivors guilt and him pushing Renee away when she first arrives because he's convinced that she, like everyone else he's ever known, is going to die. I don't think I actually want to write it either for that matter.
> 
> Cut to a bit later, I was listening to Hello My Old Heart and it clicked that it was a really good Vin song. Three days later I had 69 thumbnails and was confident that I'd have the project done in about three months. Five months later and here we are, thing made, loose deadline missed, ready to start a new, much larger and even more stupidly ambitious project because that's who I fucking am.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the video, and I'll see you in like, a year or whatever when I'm ready to share my next major project.


End file.
